


The Announcement

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Series: Royal Wedding Series [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: ’You do look stunning,’’ he tells you, eyes watching you walk next to him ,’’ Why, if we were alone, I-’’‘’Can we please focus,’’ Okoye pipes up from behind you, a look of amusement on her face.‘’Sorry, Okoye,’’ T’Challa offers, holding your hand tighter as you shake with laughter.You are dressed in a floor length, yellow sundress, a stark contrast form the black clothes that T’Challa wears.But it balances you both out, somehow. He’s more reserved and cautious, weighing every option but he is so very calm and analytical. You share manby of the same attributes, but most of the time you like to act and then think about it later. He smooths out your rough edges while you smooth out his.You follow him out onto the balcony, the Wakandan sun causing his skin to look like it is practically glowing.This man is beautiful.Inside and out.





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the Marvel characters belong to their respectful owners and I do not own them.

The Announcement  
‘’T’Challa, stop it,’’ you giggle as T’Challa, King of Wakanda, the bLack Panther, your fiance’ , kisses your neck, arms wrapped tight around your middle as he pulls your back against his chest.  
‘’I can't help it, my queen. You look amazing dressed like this,’’ he tells you, pressing a swift and sweet kiss to your temple.  
‘’I am not queen yet,’’you remind him, knowing that after last night your life will never ever be the same.  
‘’You have always been my queen. Our marriage will just make it more…. Official.’’  
‘’That was super cheesy. T’Challa.’’  
‘’And, yet, you love it.’’  
He’s right.  
There’s a knock on the door then, and T’Challa takes a break from where he is kissing your shoulder blade, sliding the strap of your dress back up and informing the visitor that they may enter.  
Shuri enters, her braid bouncing against her back as she strides towards you two,  
‘’My queen,’’ she bows to you, making a big show of it.  
‘’Shuri,’’ you laugh, straightening up your future-sister-in-law, ‘’I am not your queen.’’  
‘’Yet,’’ she responds squeezing you tight,’’But you will be. T’Challa finally put a ring on it.’’  
‘’Shuri,’’ he shakes his head fondly ,’’What can I help you with little sister?’’  
‘’It is time for you two to make the announcement to the public,’’ Shuri bemas proudly, ‘’Mother, Okoye, Ayo, and the rest of the Dora Milaje are waiting for us.’’  
It’d been three years since Wakanda opened its Borders to outsiders.  
In fact, that is the only reason that you and T’Challa even met.

 

Moving to Wakanda to pursue your dream of teaching abroad was simultaneously the easiest and most difficult decision that you’ve ever made.  
On one hand, Wakanda is easily the most birthplace. THe photographs that had surfaced five years ago when King T’Challa opened up the borders to the outside world didn't do this magnificent land justice.  
On the other hand, Wakanda had been hidden in plain sight it’s whole life. Closed to outsiders. To say that a large majority of Wakandans where wary of outsiders was a massive understatement.   
“Ms. Y/L/N. Are you okay,’’ Efua, a little nine year old in one of your classes, questions, looking up at you with sparkling brown eyes.  
‘’I’m just fine,’’ you smile down at her, placing the last of the books on my desk, ‘’Thank you for all of your help. I really appreciate it.’’  
‘’No problem, Ms. Y/L/N,’’ she beams, ‘’Can I please go play with the others before recess is over?’’  
‘’Of course. Go one and play,’’you nod towards where the other children are playing just outside of your window, the sounds of their laughter filling the air.  
You watch her sprint out of their, laughing as she joins the others in kicking the soccer ball back and forth.  
Days like this make you realize that, no, you not regret becoming a music teacher as well as a Literature teacher here in Wakanda.  
As you now look at the sparkly engagement ring on your finger, you only wonder how much different your life is here than it could be at home.  
You knew you had to make the most of being in the beautiful place of Wakanda, and so you threw yourself into your job, spending time with the children and living each and every single moment of it. You signed up for teaching them music, which led to you forming a small choir, which led to small concerts and performances for their parents.  
Which led to your children being invited to perform at a special banquet that T’Challa held when he invited famous celebrities.  
Which led to you meeting T’Challa himself.

You find yourself pacing back and forth, your tea-length , floral dress moving fluidly as you do.  
The children are enjoying dinner before their performance, but you can’t quite seem to sit down.  
It’s not that your students are not talented. They are very talented, and they are very excited to sing for the King T’Challa himself. That doesn’t stop you from being a big ball of nerves at this point.  
‘’Excuse me, miss, but are you alright?’’  
‘’I am fine, yes,’’ you tell the voice, not stopping your pacing.  
‘’Then why are you on the balcony and not enjoying the banquet?’’  
‘’It’s hard to enjoy your food when your nervous about your choir,’’ you respond honestly, not bothering to look at who you are talking to full on, but only because you don’t want them to see the stress in your eyes. You settle for watching the mysterious figure out of the corner of your eye.  
‘’I would not worry about that, miss. I have heard this choir on the internet, and they are amazing. It is why I contacted you myself.’’  
You look up then, coming face-to-face with none other than Prince T’Challa himself.  
You must admit, he is even cuter in person.  
‘’Prince T’Challa, you curtsy/bow because you are not sure what to do.  
‘’Ms. Y/L/N, you do not have to do that,’’ he straightens you then, hands on your shoulders, ‘’I must say, you look even lovelier in person.’’  
Did it get even hotter outside?  
What is Prince T’Challa even doing here? Talking to you? Yeah, yuo are the one a this palace and he just explicitly said that he literally invited you and the students himself but..  
‘’I was checking on you. I saw you leave early, and when you did not return, I became concerned. The children have finished eating and will be ready to perform their songs soon. I figured someone should come get you.’’  
‘’So why are you here, and not the woman with the sphere?’’  
He turns and sees who you would later come to know as Okoye pacing back and forth, disappearing when she left the doorway, watching you two closely.  
‘’Would that have made this any more comforting?’’  
‘’Perhaps not,’’ you concede, and he laughs.  
And, oh, what a nice laugh it is.  
Of course you don’t say tharoutloud.  
‘’Would you like me to escort you back to the dining hall,’’ T’Challa asks, offering his arm to you.   
You take his arm, letting him take you back inside.  
Unbeknownst to you, that would be the beginning of something beautiful.

‘’My love, are you ready,’’ T’Challa aks, bringing you back from your memories and holding out his arm for you, just like he did on that day that you met three years ago.  
‘’Yes. Let’s go.’’  
‘’You do look stunning,’’ he tells you, eyes watching you walk next to him ,’’ Why, if we were alone, I-’’  
‘’Can we please focus,’’ Okoye pipes up from behind you, a look of amusement on her face.  
‘’Sorry, Okoye,’’ T’Challa offers, holding your hand tighter as you shake with laughter.  
You are dressed in a floor length, yellow sundress, a stark contrast form the black clothes that T’Challa wears.  
But it balances you both out, somehow. He’s more reserved and cautious, weighing every option but he is so very calm and analytical. You share manby of the same attributes, but most of the time you like to act and then think about it later. He smooths out your rough edges while you smooth out his.  
You follow him out onto the balcony, the Wakandan sun causing his skin to look like it is practically glowing.   
This man is beautiful.  
Inside and out.  
‘’People of Wakanda,’’ he grins with pride as he gives them the Wakanda salute, and they return it, ‘’Visitors, Press, and to those who are watching this on live broadcasts: Thank you for gathering here today. As many of you know, I do not take my duties as a king lightly. I value your patience with me, your dedication to Wakanda, and your involvement in making sure that the new policies are effective.’’  
People cheer then, and T’Challa motions for you to come forward.  
‘’I believe in being honest. I also believe in being open, as my dad was. Because of this, I would like to announce that this lovely woman, Y/F/N, and I are engaged.’’  
There’s more clapping then, and some cheering, but you can only focus on T’Challa.  
You know that, with the news of this leaking out to the world, not everyone will agree. It doesn’t really matter. As cheesy as it sounds, you know that as long as you have T’Challa by your side, you can deal with whatever anyone has to say.  
You can’t shake this feeling that you’ve forgotten something, but you push it aside. You accompany T’Challa to interviews then, filing them in on the details you have managed to gather for your wedding: it will be within the year, it will be held at the palace, you have not decided who to invite yet.  
Later that night, you find yourself in your apartment, your legs thrown over T’Challa’s lap as he caresses your cheeks with both hands, giving you lazy kisses.  
‘’I love you so much,’’ he whispers, then presses a kiss to your forehead.  
‘’I love you as well,’’ you smile, kissing him again.  
He’s made you so happy today. You called your family, he offered to fly them in for the engagement party next weekend. He has also mentioned he may have a few surprise guests for you, and you can barely contain your joy when he announces that he will spend the rest of his evening with you, until you fall asleep and he retires to the palace.  
Okay, you’re not completely alone. There is a Dora Milaje warrior outside of the door, and one outside of your apartment complex, but this is nice.  
He’s so nice.  
And you could definitely get used to this for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the Marvel characters belong to their respectful owners and I do not own them.


End file.
